


Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

by evilregal



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily can’t help but think how gorgeous JJ is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Game, Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> drabbletag request: Jemily - tequila

Emily sips her beer, watching JJ and Morgan down shots after shots. She doesn’t know who challenged who, but Reid is now keeping count of how much they’re drinking, and Garcia has taken it upon herself to act as the group’s personal cheerleader, so Emily can just sit there and enjoy the show.  
  
She is certain JJ will win. The blonde sure can hold her liquor.  
  
Salt is being shaken, tequila sloshes and spills on their table.  
  
And as predicted, Morgan forfeits not too long after, and JJ whoops loudly before bursting into giggles.  
  
Emily can’t help but think how gorgeous JJ is. Her eyes are bright, shinning under the dim, smoky lights of the bar. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are still glossy with tequila.  
  
Emily swallows thickly when their eyes meet, and JJ flicks her tongue across her bottom lip with the ghost of a smirk. Emily smiles back lazily at JJ and takes a last, long drag of her beer. Two can play this game.  
  
Emily slides out of the booth and announces she’s going to visit the ladies room. She hasn’t taken two full steps when she hears JJ saying she’ll be joining her.


End file.
